Randy Marsh
'''Dr. Randall Marvin "Randy" Marsh '''is a character on South Park. He is the father of Stan & Shelly and the husband of Sharon Marsh. Despite being a geologist, which requires a high level of intelligence, he is often shown to be absent-minded when it comes to a lot of things. This oftentimes provokes the story line in many episodes. Appearance Randy wears a blue colored shirt with chest pockets on each side and dark gray trousers. Under his jacket, it is implied is a white shirt. His left-side pocket usually has a yellow, a red, and a blue pen, plus some white paper pinned in. He has thick, black hair with parted bangs, and a thick black mustache, both of which seem to evoke a 1970s hairstyle. In early episodes, though, his hairstyle was somewhat different. Up until "Chickenlover", he didn't have a dimpled chin. But in and after that episode he mysteriously developed one (of course, in the early stages of South Park, many things changed). At bedtime, Randy wears deep blue pajamas with a long-sleeved shirt, and gray slippers. Though he appears slim and in shape when clothed, he is rather flabby, and has a protruding stomach, as seen when naked. Randy also has prosthetic testicles following the removal of his own due to testicular cancer. In his special occasion outfit, which consists of a white dress shirt, a light blue tuxedo, blue pants, and a gold tie, he has a gold handkerchief in his blue coat pocket Personality Randy is often portrayed as an intelligent but simultaneously dim-witted, quick to think, naive man, while all the same a caring, doting father. He has a habit of being led astray by new fads or events, like many of the characters. All the same, he has also been known to go completely against such things, though his reasons are usually selfish and immature. He will also try to do a heroic thing, but will then be distracted due to a selfish reason as seen in Insheeption. This and his casual beer drinking habits draw parallels to Homer Simpson, who has similar characteristic elements. Randy also seems to drink a lot of coffee, shown carrying a cup in most episodes he is in at one point or another. Randy has a tendency to act very melodramatic. Whenever things get surreal in the show, and Randy is calling for his son, he usually puts on an act of being very ill and weak, and moaning Stan's name out: "Staaaaaan!". Randy is also shown to be a hypochondriac. In the episode "My Future Self n' Me", "Future Stan" reveals that Randy doesn't like chicken. He also doesn't like cherry pop-tarts, as he expressed disgust when Linda Stotch pointed out that those were the only ones left in "Night of the Living Homeless". In the episode "Guitar Queer-o", Randy can be seen strumming a guitar with his right hand; he may therefore be right-handed. He is obsessive with a few things, as evidenced with his video camera in "Pandemic" when he videotaped his father Marvin Marsh in the bathtub, Sharon, Stan and Shelly eating dinner (which is implied to have happened multiple times), a Peruvian flute band outside the house (asking Stan to go outside next to them), Sharon and Shelly watching CNN, Sharon talking to the Broflovskis and Tuckers about their missing boys, Sharon calling someone to help with the missing boys and the gargantuan guinea pigs rampaging through town. Sharon frequently reprimanded him for doing this, calling him an idiot at one point. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Heroes